shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
Eve was regarded as the mother of the Dragon Clan. Created by the sole surviving Celestial Dragon, Adam, from his own essence, Eve was a goddess of extraordinary beauty and profound kindness. After returning from Hell and erecting the barrier between the dimensions, Adam was the sole god left in this galaxy. While he was dedicated to the original mission of bringing order, he was also tortured by loneliness and guilt. Taking pity, he was contacted by the Celestial Loki, who told Adam how the defeated Satan had created a Devil called Sin from himself. Using the technique, Adam created Eve, and was immediately struck by her beauty. She was likewise enraptured with herself, and for the first years of her life had a habit of getting lost in her own reflection. Despite this, she had the same will as Adam and wanted to create a galaxy that would be safe for the emerging mortal life. Over time she gave Adam dozens of children, becoming mother to a restored Dragon Clan. They lived with their children on Drago and dedicated themselves to tending the galaxy. However, unbeknownst to her, one of her sons called Strife watched her and Adam with jealousy. He wanted his father's authority and secretly lusted after his mother. One day he gathered his courage and attacked Adam, mortally wounding him. Strife proudly declared that he was now God King and that everything now belonged to him. Happening upon the scene, Eve watched as the dying Adam prophecized that Strife himself would be killed by one of his children. The horrified Eve fled while her bloody handed son was distracted, and hid herself until Strife lead the Dragons away from Drago. Realizing that he was terrified of the scene of his crime, she returned there and lived in solitude, convinced she was in the one place he would never come looking for her. She existed there for eons, watching as Strife took his sister Asura as his bride and lead the Dragon Clan in a time of hedonistic indulgence. Over time, she saw that he was devouring his children in fear of Adam's prophecy. Distressed at losing her children, Asura sought her mother and begged her to defend her last child, a son called Crash. Eve agreed to protect the child, and raised him in secret on Drago. She taught him the secret arts that Adam had taught to her, and under her, Crash grew into a great warrior. When he came of age he resolved to free his siblings and overthrow his father. At the time Strife was holding a great tournament of the gods to amuse himself, and Crash disguised himself and entered. Thanks to the skills taught to him by Eve, he managed to singlehandedly defeat dozens of Elder Dragons and challenge Strife himself. He succeeded in making him disgorge his siblings and forced him to flee. Crash took the others back to Drago where he and Eve nursed them back to health and taught them how to use their powers. Eve helped Crash gain allies among the races of monsters that Strife had been subjegating. With them and his brothers and sisters, Crash went to war with the Elder Dragons for control of the Galaxy. His forces managed to force the Elder Dragons to a planet in the outer disk called Farfa where he achieved his final victory. Eve was there with him at this moment, and watched in horror as Crash killed his own mother when she tried to stop him from killing Strife. When Eve begged him to stop, he turned his rage on her for defying him and mortally wounded her. With her dying breath, she performed the only technique Adam had taught her that she had not taught to Crash, a powerful skill that forces open all the Aura points on the body and unbalances the body and the Aura it generates. She cursed her grandchildren to be destroyed by their own power and died. Her plan did not work however, as Crash managed to circumvent this fate by sealing away 4/5ths of his power and doing the same for his siblings. An interesting side effect of the technique, was that it so greatly increased the Aura of Crash and the others that despite being unable to use most of their power, even in their sealed forms they were many times stronger than their predescessors. Eve's true form was of a gigantic dragon with silver skin, but more often she wore the form of a voluptuous elf maiden. As stated, Eve was supremely beautiful, tall with a beautiful figure and long full black hair. Her eyes glowed white with her power, but she always had a gentle expression. Crash would later tell Shiva that the resemblance between her and their grandmother was truly uncanny. Eve had a tendency for vanity, but the love of her life was Adam. She would later say that she forgave Strife for killing him, but watching the act haunted her. She deeply cared for all life in the galaxy, and despite having inherited Adam's martial skills deplored violence and avoided conflict.